


Does that mean we're getting a puppy?

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [14]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, seb just wants to have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Seb has a request, and he's stubborn about it.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Does that mean we're getting a puppy?

"Does that mean we're getting a puppy?" **-** Seb was looking at Robert with such hope that he couldn’t just tell him no. He didn’t wanna tell him yes either.

“Look, mate, I know you want a puppy, but you might have to wait a bit before we can get one.”

“Why???”

“Because right now we have enough to deal with.”

“Because of the twins?” - he asked sulking. Robert was afraid for a minute that now Seb would think the reason he couldn’t get a dog was because the twins were there, and he never, ever wanted this to happen. 

“No, look Seb, a dog is a big responsibility.” 

“I am responsible!”

“You’re not even five. Maybe when you’re a bit older, okay?”

“That’s not fair!”

“Oi, oi what’s going on?” - asked Aaron as he got through the door. He only saw Seb’s red face, and he knew he was going to cry at any minute. 

“Dad won’t get me a dog! Tell him we both want it Daddy!” - he asked Aaron. Aaron looked at his husband. They’ve already talked about this and decided that until the twins turned two they won’t get a dog. Because if Seb would get bored with it, they’d have to do everything, and a dog is just a bit too much of distraction when you got two 6 months old as well. 

“No, I didn’t say that Seb. I only said you might have to wait a bit.” - told him Robert.

“But I want it now!”

“Hey.” - said Aaron making Seb look at him. - “If we get a dog you have to feed him, take him to walk, and yes, you have to clean up after him as well. That’s a lot of responsibility. I know you can do it, but right now, we have more important things to worry about.”

“Like what?”

“Like… remember that trip you wanted, to see the dinosaurs?” - asked Aaron. They agreed to take him to that exhibition he was on about for months now, but it would’ve been a surprise.

“To Dinoland???” - he asked excited.

“Yeah, we got the tickets, but it was really expensive you know. So even if we want to, we can’t get a puppy right now, you understand that right?” - asked Aaron. Seb was still little to fully understand that raising 3 children is something that cost a lot and that babies use diapers like people use kleenex, so this was the best approach they could think of. 

“Yeah.” - he nodded. - “But… can we have a dog for my birthday?” - it was two months away.

“How about you ask us next year?” - tried Robert.

“But that’s so far away!”

“Tell you what.” - said Aaron kneeling in front of him - “Let’s make a deal. Tomorrow we go to grandpa Paddy and ask if you can volunteer.”

“To do what?”

“To help animals, there will be dogs as well. And if you can do it for at least 6 months then we can talk about getting a dog.”

“Really???” - he asked excited. Aaron looked at Robert who just sighed then nodded at him.

“Yeah really.” - confirmed Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> given the fact that I'm not really a fan of the thought that they would have a dog... this turned out pretty cute.


End file.
